


in midnights, in cups of coffee

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seventeen Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: Soonyoung thinks that the barista is cute.Scratch that, Soonyoung knows that the barista is really, really cute.





	in midnights, in cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is an additional fic for you, royalsvt!! hope you like it?(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Soonyoung thinks that the barista is cute.

 

Scratch that, Soonyoung knows that the barista is really,  _ really _ cute. Lee Jihoon, barista at the Andromeda Cafe, and the cutest human being Soonyoung has ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.

 

He comes into the cafe thrice a week, his wallet getting lighter and lighter after each visit. Soonyoung doesn't mind, not when Jihoon is there to make him his drink each and every time.

 

“You're back once again, Soonyoung,” he greets with a simple raise of his eyebrow. Jihoon wipes his hands down on his apron, “What’s your order for today? And please don't say me, I'm not on the menu.”

 

Soonyoung pouts, leaning forward on the counter, “Damn, you cracked down on my plan.” He shrugs and scans the menu, “The hazelnut toffee latte sounds good so I'll try it for take out please.”

 

Just before Jihoon can cash in his order, he adds in with a sly smirk, “I'd like it to be as sweet as you however.”

 

He chuckles at the red appearing on Jihoon's cheeks and the back of his neck. Soonyoung gives him a cheeky grin when he sees Jihoon send him a look over his shoulder.

 

“Here,” he coughs out, handing over Soonyoung's order over at the claiming counter. “Hazelnut latte for takeout for Soonyoung.”

 

“Thanks, cutie,” Soonyoung winks. He thinks he's overdoing it but when he sees Jihoon blush beet-red, Soonyoung can live with being cheesy.

 

“Check out the bottom before you throw it, yeah?” Jihoon says, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

Soonyoung impulsively checks it, ignoring Jihoon's squawk of “I said before you throw it!” and stills when he sees the string of digits underneath the paper cup.

 

“Is this your—”

 

“Think of it as a Christmas gift,” Jihoon shrugs, the blush on his cheeks betraying his nonchalant tone. “Pro tip? If you're thinking of asking me out on a date, let's  _ not _ do it at a coffee shop.”

 

Soonyoung laughs. “Duly noted,” he shakes his head, trying to quell the intense urge to shout and sing. “I have to ask, is it possible to cash in that date now?”

 

“Now?” Jihoon's eyes widen. “Aren't you busy?”

 

“Well, I had some plans with me, myself and I, but I suppose that could wait when I've gotten myself a date with a cutie named Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung shrugs. “What time do you get off?”

 

“An hour from now.”

 

“Great!” Soonyoung takes a seat at the counter. “I'll wait for you right here.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but doesn't shoo Soonyoung away. Soonyoung stares at the numbers underneath his cup while Jihoon works, smiling at the short message.

 

_ 09XX XXXX XX Merry Christmas! I know that you'll probably come by again tomorrow so think of this as an early Christmas gift. _

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
